Don't Say a Word
by HPFicPrincess
Summary: It’s seventh year at Hogwarts for Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. Lord Voldermort is no longer a threat and their final year at Hogwarts is not quite what anyone expected. DMHG…though others may also develop. Post HbP.
1. Chapter 1: The Post

"**Don't Say A Word"**

**Author: **HPFicPrincess

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended. All characters found in JK Rowling's books are property of JK Rowling. Any character, set, situations not created by JK Rowling was created by me and therefore property of me. I do not own any of the characters, sets or situations created by JK Rowling. I merely use them for the amusement of myself and others in the world of fan fiction.

**Summary: **It's seventh year at Hogwarts for Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. Lord Voldermort is no longer a threat and their final year at Hogwarts is not quite what anyone expected. (DM/HG…though others may also develop). Post HbP.

**Author Notes:** Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. One of my goals is to stay as true to the nature of each character (with some obvious, and most likely expected, changes) so please be patient, as I believe a realistic relationship between one Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would take quite sometime to develop. Also, I have no beta. I review the story for mistakes and errors as best I can, but the mind can be deceiving when reviewing one's own work. Please be understanding!  Again – reviews are welcome and very much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter One : The Post**

"Mum!" Hermione Granger raced down the stairs and into the parlor at her parent's home in London. "MUM!" She skidded to a breathless halt in front of her mother, who looked quite bemused to see her normally serious and composed daughter frazzled and in disarray. "MALFOY!"

Puzzled at this single and violently expressed word, Helena Granger arched an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon? But Malfoy?"

"Yes, yes, Malfoy," repeated Hermione as she paced in front of her mother, a piece of parchment clutched in her hands. "Head Boy!" She whirled to face her mother. "I am Head Girl and Draco Malfoy has been made Head Boy!" She thrust the piece of parchment at her mother who took it and slowly read the neatly printed words.

_Dear Miss Granger:_

_I am pleased to inform you that by unanimous vote of the staff and myself here at Hogwarts, you have been named Head Girl for the upcoming school year. It is also my duty to inform you that Draco Malfoy has been selected for the position of Head Boy. _

_Enclosed is the password and directions to the dormitory you will share with Mr. Malfoy. _

_Need I remind you, Miss Granger…Mr. Malfoy has been cleared of all charges brought against him and I expect nothing less than the exemplary behavior we've seen from you for the past six years at Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Helena looked up, "This is the boy who was accused of plotting to kill that Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes!" exclaimed Hermione, snatching the letter back and scanning it for the hundereth time. "Can you believe they made him HEAD BOY?"

"Well, didn't it state that he was cleared of all the charges?" Helena asked patiently. Her daughter had occasionally expressed some distaste for this boy named Malfoy, but she'd never seen her quite so worked up over anything.

"Yes," Hermione responded petulantly. She dropped herself down onto the couch and put her head in her hands. "But how can I share a dormitory with him for an entire school year! He'll drive me positively mad, Mum."

Sitting beside her, Helena stroked her hair. She silently marveled at the way Hermione had patiently and methodically turned it from a frizzy mess of curls into a sleek wave of chestnut over the summer. "You'll make do, sweetheart. You'll have your studies and your friends."

With a heavy sigh, Hermione leaned her head against her mothers shoulder. She knew, logically, that Draco had been cleared of anything to do with Professor Dumbledore's murder. But the idea of sharing such close quarters with him for an entire term made her shudder. Still, as McGonagall had pointed out, she was an exemplary student and should behave as such. Taking a deep breath she straightened up and flashed her mum a grin. "I'm sorry, I just…it's going to be a difficult year what with the changes, and our NEWT's. To deal with Malfoy constantly seems like a bit much."

Helena pressed a kiss to her daughter's head. "Don't fret on it, sweetheart. Let's go have some tea and then I'll help you pack for the Burrow."

With a sincere smile, Hermione followed her mother into the kitchen, excited at the thought of the Burrow and the people within it.

* * *

In a rare display of emotion Draco Malfoy hurled a crystal vase across the room. The sound of it shattering did little to ease his temper. It hadn't been a surprise when he'd received the post stating that the Mud Blood Granger had been named Head Girl, but it had been a shock to learn he'd been given the "honor" of becoming Head Boy. He sneered at that. Did McGonagall actually believe he'd consider it an _honor_? He'd be forced to live with a filthy Mud Blood for an entire year! He'd been cleared of all charges, hadn't he? It must be some sort of sick punishment, he thought. That old bat McGonagall still thought he was responsible for Dumbledore's death. Raking his hand through his silken mane of white blonde hair, he sank down on the bed. He didn't mean to think of Dumbledore. He'd spent the whole of his summer forgetting the look on the old man's face when Snape had shouted the words that turned the wizarding world upside down. 

Draco had never meant for Dumbledore to die.

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **Hopefully, I've piqued a few peoples interest! Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dudley Diet

"**Don't Say A Word"**

**Author: **HPFicPrincess

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended. All characters found in JK Rowling's books are property of JK Rowling. Any character, set, situations not created by JK Rowling was created by me and therefore property of me. I do not own any of the characters, sets or situations created by JK Rowling. I merely use them for the amusement of myself and others in the world of fan fiction.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two : The Dudley Diet**

Harry Potter watched with distaste as his Aunt Petunia piled what he had come to think of as "the Dudley diet" on his plate. The diet consisted of watery potatoes, wilted asparagus, and over cooked chicken breast. He had been eating it every night since returning to Number Four Privet Drive for the summer. A quick glance at his cousin, Dudley Dursley, was proof enough that the diet was most certainly a failure. The already enormous young man seemed to have only grown more so during the short summer months. One more night, he reminded himself silently. By dinnertime the following day he would be nestled into the Burrow, home of his best friend, Ronald Weasley. He nearly grinned at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. A quick glance had him grimacing, as he slid a spoonful of the soupy potatoes into his mouth. His uncle was searching for any slight misstep on which to make his final night in their home miserable.

"So," began Vernon Dursely, Harry's uncle on his mother's side, and a rather unpleasant man. "You plan to return this…this _school_ then, eh?" He glared at his nephew, never having been one to suppress his dislike for Harry and people of his _kind._ It was rather unnatural if you asked Vernon Dursely, which Harry certainly did not.

"Yes, I do," Harry retorted. Voldermort was gone, and Harry was no longer required to return to the Dursley's home in order to keep the cloak of protection that had once been essential in his safety. But Professor McGonagall had made it clear that it had been Dumbledore's wishes that he return for the summer preceeding his seventh year. Surely though, everyone would have preferred he had not returned at all. He, Harry, certainly would have.

His uncle snorted and exchanged looks with Petunia. "Bloody fool you are, Harry. Always have been. But after tomorrow we can finally wash our hands of you. You can go onto your ruddy _school_ and our Dudders can prepare for his university entrance exams without interruption."

Rolling his eyes, Harry fought back a snicker. If his cousin, _Dudders_, passed his entrance exams, Harry would never utter a single word against him again. Dudley had never studied a day in his life, and bullied younger students into doing his work for him. "I will be leaving at eleven, Uncle and I doubt I shall return." To his surprise, his aunt cast her eyes downward, a frown on her boney and not particularly attractive face.

"And I suppose those _people_ plan on spinning out of our fireplace again, do they, eh?" bellowed Vernon, bits of chicken spewing onto an unfortunate Dudley, whom was seated across from him.

Harry nearly laughed aloud remembering the time when the Weasley men had used floo powder to travel between fireplaces and startled the daylights out of the Dursleys. "No, I will apparate to the Burrow."

"Appa-what?" his uncle questioned and then shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know how your people get about. Just make sure the neighbors don't notice anything strange, boy."

"We'll have tea before," Petunia spoke up suddenly. She ignored the questioning glances Harry and Vernon both gave her. "Before you leave, Harry. I would like to have tea with you." Without another word, she stood up quickly and began to clear the table.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
